total_drama_fanon_sitefandomcom-20200213-history
Big Big Danger
Plot The episode starts in the Canada,Maine on summer camp Kikiwaka. The cameras zooms in to a small area located in a town. We go to the interior, where Scrooge is showing contentants on his personal boat. (Scrooge):Greeting ladies and gentlemen it's time for Total Drama Headlong Action this time we are on city on East Canada 17 teenagers will compete in the small town in Eastern Canada Maine on camp Kikiwaka here they are! (Scrooge):It begins in Total Drama: Headlong Action Theme Song begins Alex smells fresh Canadian air (Alex): This is awesooomeee i'm in Total Drama. A Five foot jock carrying a bag approaches him. (Flash): Oh, yeah what you think will happen puny boy? (Alex): I don't know man? One goth lady skully is chew chewing gum (Kimberly): Yeah if your uncle does not bother us for a one million dollars? (Alex):Let's hope so Hit a thunderstorm (Bundy) :Hold on little bit going up. (Shelby): Are nuts he is trying to scare us! (Scrooge): Hello is everyone ready for the challenges (All contestants):YES (Scrooge): Is someone to get ready for a few surprises like this. (Scrooge): Well, maybe someone's got the poses right there. The Boat is on maximum speed (Alex): AMAZING (Kimberley): You really need a therapist (Hector): What at least he believes that is spectacular. (Flash): CANNOBOLL (Annie): Do you want selfie with me Alex? (Alex): Sure why not? After making a selfie Alex jumping on the boad, but he is drowning! (Hector): Hold on soldier (Alex): Understood (Bundy): Clever decision Scrooge (Scrooge): Thanks (Julian):This is disgusting (Kimberly): Tell me about it! (Alex):WOOW it wasn't that awesome. Alex is splitting a seaweed which disgusts him! in confessional (Flash): What Is wrong with him if we are the in team up Milo Murphy must be careful on what he wishes for? (Alex): Well uncle what are going to be are teams (Scrooge): Thank you for reminding me lad you are in team A! (Flash): Booyah (Scrooge): Calm down big guy Team A! (Annie):Yes I made it. (Thaddeus): NOO (Julian): Pfff speak for yourself (Scrooge): The Rebel team B (Scrooge): Tomboy and German team B (Scrooge): The Speed Queen, Spoiled Princess, Soldier team A (Hector): Understood (Kimberly): Hey what are going to are teams ? (Scrooge): Team A will already be known as Heroic Eagles but team B as Villainous Crocodiles the challenge is To run toward the mount (Alex): This rocks. (Scrooge): Part 1 is to get warsticks from a werf and part 2 is blind Hand-to-hand combat fight winners will have 6 minutes to beat the other one and START. are running furious in woods (Hector): Let's speed up man look what a lead Villians have. (Annie): Let's go along this path. (Flash): Booyah Go Heroes (Alex): Yeah we can (Shelby):Hey where they go? in confessional (Annie):Well I don't want the price all I need is friends but I hope my teammates don't vote me out. duration ends Villians are still running to the mount but Heroic Eagles are surrounded them (Julian):From where they come for. (Flash):We won osers Flash is laughing for Villains' lose (Daniel):Why are you laughing at them and they did (Alex):Jesus aren't born from family from critics (Daniel):May be? (Bundy):Congratulations you win battle sticks for you losers sticks with color of your team. (All of Heroes):YEESSS (Alex):Our team wins (Flash):No not by longshot (Kimberly):I'll be in brawl (Alex):Let me navigate you! vs Kimberly (Kimberly):Hey a little one we are from the same team no jokes Shelby is ready to strike (Alex):O yeah do one jump up and finally two left strokes (Shelby):Grrr hold still (Kimberly):Ha I don't think so (Alex):Now a one right under her feet (Kimberly):Thanks for the assist (Flash):My turn (Thaddeus):Prepare to lose is ready to attack Thaddeus (Flash):Aren't you quick man (Hector):dodge the blow, and now two steps to the left and hit him (Flash):Ready to lose Thad (Thaddeus):SHUT UP in confessional (Julian):WOOW Thaddeus it hates to be called Thad HHHAHAHAAH (Flash):Ahh this is gonna hurt (Carlos):I'll beat you nice guy (Alex):We will see about that (Flash):You can do this bro dodge and one right hit on head hits Carlos out of platform and gives to Flash after his first victory (Alex):Oh yeah one score for Alman (Annie):This for my teammates (Matteo):In your dreams princess (Julian):One strike on stomach man (Dan):Yo two steps to the right and strike (Matteo):Have nice swim (Annie):Oh no (Scrooge):The Villians have won Heroes you are in elimination (Scrooge):This time your votes confessional you will find five passports hit with print for it! (Alex):I'm for Dan it's because of him we lose (Kimberly):It's defenedly Alex (Hector):Goodbye Dan (Annie):I'm voting for Dan (Scrooge):And golden Scrooge will be for Flash,Hector,Annie,Kimberly (Scrooge):On the edge are Alex and Dan and last golden Scrooge is for.... (Scrooge):Alex (Dan):Whaaat (Scrooge):It's clear man i have a big surprise say hello to cannon of shame (Scrooge):Anything to say? (Dan):No comment mister END Charecters *Scrooge Drake *Bundy Heroic Eagles *Alex *Annie *Kimberly *Flash *Hector *Dan Villainous Crocodiles *Thaddeus *Shelby *Matteo *Carlos *Julian Major Events *The teams are formed. Trivia *Chris McLean and others are on vacation during all 6 seasons Gallery TDHA Confessional Alex.jpg|Alex is thinks to form alliance Gwen-confessional-TDI.jpg|Kimberly doesn't trust Alex during the challenge Category:Total Drama:Headlong Action Category:Episodes